Now and Then
by qwertyuiop324
Summary: It's 2015. It has been 7 years. She hasn't thought about him for 7 years. But now, she is forced to return to the past. She is forced to journey back and revisit how it all started. Please read & review! Thanks! Note: I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is a new story. It is untitled at the moment. Please comment. Thanks!**

_YEAR 2015_

"Hey Sara, while you're there, can you get me some more rainbow sprinkles?" My best friend Rachel asked me. "Sure." I called back.

I was in the kitchen getting some more mint chocolate ice cream. It was Friday night and we decided to stay home, eat ice cream, and watch TV. I know, we're cool. I grabbed the ice cream from the freezer and searched through the cabinet for sprinkles.

"Rach, what you watchin?" I asked from the kitchen. "Uhhh, I'm just scrolling. Oh wait. This looks cool. Hah. I'm on MTV. It's showing bands that were famous when we were teenagers. And they're about to announce the number one band." "Oh really, who are they?" I heard Rachel gasp and that was about it. "Rach?" I called but no answer. I quickly walked to the television. A feeing of nausea went through my body. Three familiar young brothers stared right back at me from the screen. But it was the one on the left with the crazy curls then stopped by heart from beating.

Rachel quickly came over to my side. "I'm sorry, I'll turn it off, I didn't know-" "It's ok. Don't worry about it. I'll be right back."

I walked upstairs to my room and wiped off the sweat that was forming on my face. I locked the door, took a deep uneasy breath, and kneeled down. After rummaging through different boxes under my bed, I finally found the shoebox that I was looking for. With shacking hands I opened the box that has not been open for seven years. As I carefully went through the pictures, guitar picks, back stage passes, and tickets, memories quickly flew inside my head. I suddenly felt very dizzy, and while holding tightly onto a picture of a curly hair teenage boy with his arm around a teenage me, I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the comments! Here's chapter 2. Please comment. Enjoy! **

**oh and I do NOT own the Jonas Brothers.**

_7 Years ago. The Summer it all happened._

She opened her eyes and stared at the stars shimmering through the dark sky. She got up and looked at her watch. It was 8:12. She glanced around her.

Couples were lying on the grass laughing and chatting. She suddenly felt out of place and angry that she couldn't escape the "love" in her secret place at Central Park.

Ok, so it wasn't a secret place. It was more like another field in Central Park but smaller than the others. Her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ was open besides her.

On her other side laid a sketch book and iPod. She sighed, "You'd think by now I would have found my Mr. Darcy. I hate love novels." She picked up her stuff and put them in

her bag. As she walked through the park, she saw a guitar lying against a bench near the lake. She couldn't contain herself. Ever since she took guitar lessons two months

ago she couldn't stop playing. She looked around. No one was there. She slowly walked up to the guitar and picked it up. She strummed the strings and smiled. She loved

the feeling of a guitar. She stared playing the guitar. She started playing a song that sounded so familiar but she couldn't figure it out. She continued playing while allowing

the unknown song to take over her body. As she progressed into the song playing each note perfectly, she couldn't figure out the next part. She kept trying over and over

again but each note she tried did not sound right. She groaned and put the guitar down.

"Try an F" She turned towards the voice and saw a guy about her age behind her

with skinny jeans, a navy shirt, a baseball hat covering a head of curls, and sun glasses. She tried the song with the F and it fit in perfectly.

She smiled and turned to the guy, "thanks" "Wow, I haven't heard that song for a while." He said, "So, you're an old fan?"

"What?" I asked. "I actually have no idea what song this is I'm playing. I just started strumming and the song came to me." I looked at the guy a little bit embarrassed. "I

wish I could figure out the song though or who plays it. Wait, you said you know the song? Do you know the words to it? Maybe that will help me remember?" I looked at

the guy and he chuckled. "I think I might know the words. Hand over the guitar."

"Sure, oh im so sorry, is this your guitar? Sorry for using it I mean, "I began stuttering.

He interrupted me, "It's ok." He smiled again and started singing.

"They come and go, but they don't-"

My phone started ringing and he stopped playing. I had a new text message from my friend asking where I was. I looked at my watch.

I was a hour late. "Oh crap, I was supposed to meet my friend and she'll freak and then she'll tell Gran who will also freak and" I rambled quickly. "I'm so sorry for

interrupting you but I gotta go." I ran away from the mysterious guy and followed the trail out of the park.

I ran so quickly that I did not hear him ask for my name...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

** I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS OR THEIR SONGS, ETC.**

**Please read and review. Thanks! **

_7 years ago. The summer it all happened..._

The following week I returned to the spot near the lake and began sketching. I told my friend Rachel about the mysterious guy. She yelled at me for not getting his

name and number. I just laughed. I'm not the type of person to go crazy over a guy that I just met and only talked to for like 5 minutes. (ok well, I couldn't stop thinking

about him but that's besides the point.) I didn't want to rush anything. And I only just met him once, I mean, it's not like he's the one, right? I mean I'll probably never

see him again, right? These thoughts were in my head as I walked to the same spot I met the guy the week before. Sadly, neither he nor his guitar was there. So, I began

to draw. There was an old lady on a boat sitting with her husband. The way they looked at each other was amazing. Anyone could see how much they cared about each

other. As the minutes went by, I began drawing the couple. I was so engrossed in my drawing that I did not even notice that the same mysterious guy from last week

walked up behind me. "Wow, you're really good" I jumped and he chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He was still wearing the same sunglasses from last week.

"It's OK," I said, "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Why do you always wear sunglasses, it's not even sunny." "No reason" he replied. He looked cautiously around and

took them off and revealed gorgeous chocolate colored eyes. I looked away and began to stare at my shoes. Let's just say, I'm a bit shy. Haha. "So," the guy started, "I

know you're working right now, but would you mind drawing me sometime?" I couldn't resist his smile. "Sure, "I said, "But I need to know one thing. What's your name?"

"I'm Nick. Uh, I mean Nick's my middle name. My first name is... Paul! Yeah Paul, and my middle name is Nick. So yeah, no one calls me Nick, because my name is Paul but

my middle is- "Ok," I interrupted him. "I'm Sara." I smiled and he shook my hand. I laughed at his formality. "I can actually draw you right now if you want." "Perfect. So

boss, how should I sit?" I giggled and told him to sit on a tree trunk and I sat across from him. We were so close that our knees almost touched. I pulled out a new sheet of

paper and began drawing. I started my drawing with everything except his face. I drew his converse, tight jeans, stripped T-shirt, and dog tag necklace. Slowly, I made my

way to his face and tried to keep myself from looking into his eyes that I could feel were looking straight at me. I carefully drew the shape of his perfect lips and shaded in

the right places. I followed with his nose, ears, and freckles, hair, and then realized that I was left with his eyes. As soon as I looked into his eyes, I almost dropped my

pencil. It was as if the eyes had some strong power. I felt as if they were penetrating into my face but I couldn't look away. I was mesmerized. When I finally finished the

drawing after what seemed like hours, I was surprised that "Paul" seemed patient. He didn't groan or fidget. In fact, he was a perfect model. I put my pencil down and

called him over. "It's done." I was always self-conscious about my art work. I never have even shown my sketchbook to my friends. But with "Paul" it felt different. "It's

amazing," He whispered. He studied the drawing for a good ten minutes. "Thank you so much." I rolled up the drawing and gave it to him. We both moved towards the lake

and starred at the water. "So Sara, about that song you were playing on the guitar last week, can I sing it for you?" "that would be great, sure. And I promise you this time

I wont' interrupt you." "Haha, ok, you better not." He joked. He looked right back at my eyes and started singing,

They come and go but they don't know

That you are my beautiful

I try to come closer with you

But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever

You will see that it's better

All our hopes and our dreams will come true

I will not disappoint you

I'll be right there for you 'til the end

The end of time

Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you

Trying to find if it's really true

oh no no no no

How can I prove my love

If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever

You will see that it's better

All our hopes and our dreams will come true

I will not disappoint you

I will be right there for you 'til the end

The end of time

Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling

Can't stop my heart from calling you

It's calling you

I can't stop the rain from falling

Can't stop my heart from calling you

It's calling you

I can't stop the rain from falling

Can't stop my heart from calling you

It's calling you

But I'll be there forever

You will see that it's better

All our hopes and our dreams will come true

I will not disappoint you

I will be right there for you 'til the end

The end of time

Please be mine

He ended on a strong note. I could hardly speak. "I remember," I whispered.


	4. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey, sorry if this chapter was confusing. I hope I can clear up some things.

Ok so this story starts out in 2015 but chapter 2 and 3 are 7 years ago from that so 2008.

At the end of chapter 3, the main character, Sara remembers the song, Please be mine. And she remembers something else from when she was younger (so she remembers something from a couple of years ago, probably around the year 2006) but the reader in chapter 3 does not know what.

You will find out in chapter 4. So bear with me, and it'll make sense as the story goes on.

Sorry if it was confusing.

Thanks for reading,

qwertyuiop324


End file.
